HFW: hope federation wrestling
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Summary inside pretty much. SYOC. Apps open.
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room with only moon light a man looks at his lab top and sighs. "IWO, UWA, SSW United, SSW forever, IXW, ICW, and a few more companies that are getting big and getting fans. I tried 3 times, 3 DAMN TIMES, ACW, RSW, AND TNWF...have failed in my eyes..." The man trails off as he goes threw some papers. "Trey aka "trivolt" and Anthony Dre...I have fought with them for a long damn time and I haven't even had a chance in there promotions...well it looks like when your back is against the wall you have to fight and fight hard..." The man trails off again.

He turns the lights on and he had black hair in a William regal style with a pale face and brown eyes. "My name is Adrian Watts, if you all didn't know that, ACW had a great run, RSW didn't go anywhere, and TNWF was supposed to be like ACW but it didn't work..." Adrian says as he stood up and turned his lap top around. On it was a Dai-Gurren symbol (from an anime named Gurren Lagann, I don't own it).

"Meet the symbol of a company that will come forth as a great company, this is where the war starts and ends, this is where I will face tomorrow knowing that I can have a company that will thrive and be hopeful. Who the hell do you think I am!" Adrian says.

"This is hope federation wrestling, HFW and this company is ready" he finishes

Xxxx

I hope you all liked this idea!

Oh and women will wrestle men in this association too

OC app

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Nick Name:

Gender:

Age & DOB:

Hometown:

Billed From:

Height & Weight:

Weight Class:

Body Shape and look:

Race:

Hair Style and color:

Eye Color:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Special Ring Attire:

Backstage Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Trained by (optional):

Wrestling style:

Signatures (Up to 4):

Finishers (Up to 3):

Entrance Music:

Entrance:

Relationships:

Bio:

Title History (if any):

Tag team app but fill out a single app for each too

Team name:

People in it:

History:

Signatures (up to 3):

Finishers (up to 2):

Entrance:

Entrance theme:

Championship history:

Xxx

Titles of the company

HFW championship: (green strap with the Dai-gurren symbol in the middle with jewels and stone around it, almost like the Lucha underground championship)

Heaven interpromotional championship

Heaven iron man championship

HFW grand championship

HFW tag team championship:


	2. Chapter 2

HFW episode 1 pre show!

Xxxxx

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

-atlas, rise! by Metallica hits-

Adrian walks out in a suit with a couple of suit cases and gets in the ring. Inside the ring there is a table with a black tablecloth. "Ok welcome to the first episode of HFW! I know we are in a small arena that we are sharing with NXT with the moment, but let's get on with it, in these 5 cases are the championships of HFW, now welcome your HFW champion JASON STONE"

A tan man with a suit on comes out. He has long black hair that reaches the middle of his back and he also stands about 6'4.

"Now for are iron man champion, Tiburon Negro (Black Shark)!"

-monster by skillet hits-

A man walks out in a pair of black dress pants and a mask, it is a complete mask that hides his whole head, the design is black, on the front design it has a shark like grin as his mouth and white eyes. His body is almost like Jeff hardy.

As the Luchador gets in he grabs his case and gets in the face of Jason, but, Adrian grabbed him and ran him into a corner. "Listen and listen good shark man, I know your streak with champions attacking them all, I'm giving you this championship because your tough BUT if you ever go against my word I will take that championship from you, not as a owner, as a fighter" Adrian says and let him go.

"The next man is a man that I almost didn't sign he is famous from creator of ICW but he's a fighter, he beat me for a championship, he is the new HFW grand champion CJ hawk!"

A man with brown skin and a athletic body that is similar to randy Orton walks out in a suit. He has a black low cut hair.

CJ walks in and shakes all the others hands and Adrian hands him the case. "Now I have a interesting pair of people to be the tag team champs, they don't even know eachother!" Adrian said as he pointed at the ramp.

-The Resistance by Skillet hits-

A man comes out wearing a white polo with a pair of kakis. His body is shaped like Stephen Amell with muscle tone and he has a hair style like AJ styles from 2013. This is Will Ralston.

-emperors new clothes by panic at the disco-

A man with Short, messy, dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He also is Caucasian and is skinny but lined with muscle and wolf tribal tattoos all over his arms. Wearing a black suit, this is Chris wolf.

"Ok people, meet your new champions, now open your damn cases!"

The iron man championship looks similar to the TNA championship but the side plates have golden drills on them and in the middle it's the logo.

The grand championship is similar to the world heavyweight but is light blue with diamonds and has the logo.

The tag team championship are similar to the HFW championship but is about the size of the old WWE tag team championships.

All the champions looked astonished (besides for Tiburon Negro)

"The interpromotional championship will be with me for a few weeks, but the next match shall be..."

Xxx

Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Update for HFW

Yo

So I am very busy right now and I got some stuff going on in my life that I can't control too.

One of which is that my lacrosse coach just got diagnosed with cancer.

So I'm taking a break from HFW until the summer and then the first match, I promise you, will crown the first inter-promotional champion that will be defended in any promotion as long as you ask me!

Until then,

UOA


End file.
